Naivete (Naivety)
by booksnob
Summary: Ace and Marco meet a girl on an out of the way little island in Paradise. What will they do with the one everyone calls "The Demon Child"?
1. Chapter 1: The Demon Child

I dashed down the muddy street feeling dirt and water hit my clothes and face as I ran. The villagers were getting closer and if they caught me I'd be in so much trouble. I don't even remember why I'm being chased, I mean aside from the obvious reasons. They did think I was some kind of evil demon all because of these weird powers. I didn't ask for these powers; I don't even want them.

I bolted around a corner, slipping into an alley, and crouched behind some crates transforming quickly.

"Where'd she go?" the mob leader growled.

"She has to be around here somewhere," another snapped.

Using the alley shadows to my advantage I slunk along the wall as the men searched.

"There she is!" someone shouted pointing at me as I bolted down the empty street towards a large group surrounding the bar/inn near the docks.

Maybe if I could sneak past them I could hide in some traveler's room until everything calms down again.

-Marco's POV-

I sighed as I tried to explain that no, my companion was not dead, he was just asleep. They were a relatively old fashioned group, the women wearing plain dresses that covered every inch of skin aside from their faces and hands and the men in knee length boots that they tucked their pants into with long sleeved shirts.

A group of men with pitchforks ran up to the crowd waving their arms frantically. "The Demon Child! She's here. The Demon's loose!" everyone screamed and started looking around in a panic.

Demon? I arched an eyebrow as a small black streak darted between everyone's feet and disappeared under my companion's hat. Well, Ace isn't going to like having a demon under his hat and what was that nonsense about a Demon Child? I sighed as I returned to my seat and waited for him to wake up.

-Ace's POV-

I sat up groggily wiping rice off my face, "I fell asleep."

I glanced at the men searching the room, knocking over tables and ransacking the bar in back.

"Yes you did –yoi," Marco nodded taking a lazy sip from his mug.

"What's going on with them?" I nodded towards the villagers.

"Looking for the Demon under your hat -yoi," he chuckled.

"Demon?" I asked skeptically.

"That's what they said. They're looking for a Demon Child –yoi," he rose to his feet gesturing for me to leave with him as we headed up to his room.

-Demon Child OC'S POV-

I closed my eyes breathing deeply as I felt my heart rate start to return to normal as I curled under the bright orange fabric of the first person I'd seen upon entering the bar. He moved suddenly rising to his feet, my reflex was to dig my claws in to prevent myself from being thrown off.

"Ow," he complained shaking his head slightly.

"What is it -yoi?" another voice asked.

"This Demon doesn't like me moving," he kept complaining as he walked.

I think he was going upstairs.

"Well we're here so you can let it out now –yoi," they stopped and next thing I knew I was sitting on a bed in the upturned hat that had previously been my shelter.

"A cat? The Demon they're freaking out about is a cat?" the shirtless one asked in shock.

"I'm not just a cat," I transformed back to my human form, frowning.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

-Ace-

I stare at the girl sitting on the bed who looks about my age with long black hair with streaks of varying shades of brown. Her blue eyes dart quickly between me and Marco, frightened. "I'm not just a cat," she frowned.

"What's you're name, yoi?" Marco asked taking a small step forward.

"Tori," she shifted off my hat then returned it to me.

"Well Tori, I'm Marco and this is Ace, yoi," he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled kindly. "Sorry I hid under your hat, Ace. I kinda didn't want to be caught."

"What did you do to make them so angry?" I asked placing my hat back on my head.

"I'm a Demon, or at least the child of one," she shrugged flinching slightly when someone knocked on the door.

-Tori-

My gaze jumped from the blonde and his shirtless companion to the door as whoever it was knocked again.

The black haired one shoved me onto my back throwing blankets over me before covering the lump I made with his body. He was unnaturally warm, almost like he had a fever.

"Can I help you, yoi?" Marco asked opening the door.

"Have you seen either a small black and brown cat, or a teenage girl with black hair and brown streaks?" one of the villagers asked, the one that always started the mobs that chased me.

"No I haven't, yoi," he closed the door turning back to me.

-Marco-

I stood and stared at Ace for a moment, pinning the girl to the bed, and blocking her body from view. "You can get off now, they're gone, yoi."

I shook my head at him as he climbed off the girl letting me get my first good look at her clothes. Her sleeves were several inches shorter than her wrists; the corset pulled over her shirt was stretched, squishing her chest; and her skirt, short and hugging her hips far too tightly to be comfortable.

"Why did you lie?" she asked settling back into a seated position, pulling her bare and muddied feet under her.

"You've done nothing wrong, I see no reason to let them have you and do whatever they want with you," Ace answered before promptly falling asleep beside her.

"He does that all the time, yoi," I waved off her unasked question, "It's late, perhaps you should be getting back to your parents. They're probably worried about you. Why don't you let us walk you home, yoi?"

I helped her to her feet. "No, you don't have to. I'll be fine. Besides, my parents probably aren't that worried."

She backed away hastily, nervousness creeping into her tone. "Nonsense, Pops would be ashamed of us if we left you out there alone," Ace cut back in, already awake.

"Well…if you insist," she relented with a sigh.

**(Author's comment: thanks to Claridessa for beta reading this chapter and the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up, end of the year and all. Hope you enjoy and I will try to progressively make chapters longer.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

-Tori-

I glanced behind me at the two following me. Ace had his hands buried in the pockets of his black shorts and Marco hands were lazily clasped behind his head. I walked quickly, eyes darting back and forth in case someone noticed me. "Where exactly are we going?" Ace asked catching up to me easily.

"The woods, where I live," I pointed to the trees surrounding the village, "I'm not welcome in town so I live in the woods outside it." I shrugged.

"Why aren't you welcome here, yoi?" Marco asked popping up on my other side.

"I'm a Demon Child," I answered openly, "I'm sure you noticed my ability to change from a human to a cat. No one else can and nobody knows how or why I can do it so they figure I'm not human. Mom was human with strange abilities, so my father must have been a Demon, logically." I shrugged ducking into the shaded tree line.

"That's terrible," Ace frowned glaring at his feet.

"I'm not asking you to feel bad for me, it's just…the way things are."

"Well, the way things are is wrong!" he shouted punching a tree.

"A child should not be judged by who their parents are but how they were raised and the way they behave, yoi," Marco placed a hand on my shoulder with a small smile.

I nodded, the corners of my mouth turning up in a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes, "This way."

*Awhile later*

I stopped in a small clearing and kneeled in front of two stones right next to each other. Covered in weeds, I started clearing the vegetation away.

-Marco-

I watched Tori with interest as she brushed vines and weeds away from two blocky stones standing in the center of the small clearing she lead us to. "What are you doing?" Ace asked sitting next to her.

"Clearing off the graves," she stood brushing her hands off on her threadbare skirt and turned to face me, "You wanted me to take you to my parents, well here they are," she gestured to the tombstones.

Ace stared from the tombstones to her shock written all over his face. She took a few steps back, starting to leave. "I should be going. It was really nice of you to save me and all but I don't want to get you in trouble," she reasoned, "You can just follow the trail back and you should make it to town. Bye Ace, Marco."

Ace crossed the clearing quickly and wrapping an arm around her waist threw her over his shoulder turning back to me. "Come on, Pops is waiting. We should hurry back."

I nodded leading the way back through the trees. "Can you put me down please?" she asked quietly.

"Are you going to try and run off, yoi?" I asked slowing to walk next to her again.

"That depends on what you're going to do with me," she looked up at me with another forced smile.

"We're taking you with us. We can't leave you here alone with these people. Who knows what they're going to do to you," Ace answered, his hand sliding from her waist to her hip as she tried to push herself up.

He quickly readjusted his grip, cheeks red. "They'd just do to me what they always do," she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Such as?" I asked catching sight of scars crisscrossing her shoulders.

A glint of fear flashed in her eyes as she shrank away from me. She transformed quickly scrambling from Ace's shoulder to under his hat.

-Tori-

I curled up under Ace's hat not wanting to talk about anything the villagers did to me. If I closed my eyes I could still smell the smoke and hear Mom screaming. If I sat still long enough I could even hear the gunshot.

*Flashback*

"For the crime of having sexual relations with a Demon, your punishment is death at the stake," the Mayor shouted over the roar of the crowd as Mom was dragged forward in cuffs.

"Mommy!" I screamed trying to pull away from Dad, crying, "No, Mommy didn't do anything wrong it's my fault," I begged.

"No Tori it's not your fault," Dad held me close blocking my view of what they were doing, pressing my face into his chest.

The scent of burning wood and flesh washed over us as the stake was lit. "Rebecca!" Dad shouted breaking away from me and running towards Mom.

He didn't make it there steps away from the crowd before someone pointed a gun at him and fired. I screamed.

*End Flashback*

I trembled under the bright orange fabric breaking out into a cold sweat despite the heat building up, trapped between his head and the brim. "Hey, you okay?" Ace asked reaching his hand up to pet me.

Gently he wrapped his fingers around my small frame and removing me from my hiding spot. Holding me close to his chest he stroked my fur in a calming manner, "Don't worry, they can't hurt you anymore."


	4. Chapter 4: Onboard

-Tori's POV-

I stared at the giant whale ship. "Big," I gaped as I turned to Marco and Ace.

"That's the flagship, Moby Dick –yoi," Marco said ruffling my hair, "And where you'll meet Pops."

"By Pops you mean that Whitebeard guy, right?" I asked, mouth twisting in confusion.

"Yes, Pops, or more commonly known as Whitebeard, is one of the Four Emperors of the Sea," Ace stepped in.

"Emperor of the Sea?" I turned back to the ship tilting my head to the side, "What that?"

"A title for really strong pirates –yoi," Marco's arms turned into fire wings as he leapt from the small boat onto the deck of the much larger ship.

"Let's go Tori," Ace wrapped his arm around my waist before launching us onto the ship.

"Ace and Marco are back!" a man with funny brown hair shouted running over and capturing both men in a hug.

I shrank back against the railing not quite sure what to do. "And who are you?" he suddenly popped up in front of me grinning widely.

"Stay away from Thatch, he's a pervert –yoi," Marco shoved the other man lightly.

"What's a pervert?" I looked between the two, puzzled.

"Oh you are so cute!" the man, Thatch, grabbed me, pinning my arms to my sides as he pulled me against his chest.

Panicking, I kicked and struggled and quickly transformed and slipped from his grasp. I dashed between his legs, jumped onto a man's shoulder before disappearing under Ace's hat and breathing heavily as my heart pounded in my tiny chest. "Shh, Tori it's okay. Come on they won't hurt you," Ace soothed stroking my side with one finger, "You're safe here. You can come out."

"Promise?" I stuck my head out slightly.

"Promise," he held his hand out for me, "There's a good girl."

I jumped the short distance from his head to his outstretched hand, sitting with my paws covered by my tail. "Everyone, this is Tori, we were hoping she could join the crew," Ace said looking at a huge man I hadn't noticed before.

(Author's comment: Contrary to what may be Believed I am not dead. Just had a bit of a dry spell. I know the chapter is short and not much happens but I was told by a friend that I should have a new chapter up by the end of the weekend and this is all that came to me. O.k. this is the grammar edited version. Beta-ed by Claridessa.)


	5. Chapter 5: Joining the Crew

-Tori-

"Gurahah," the larger man laughed loudly, "Thatch, why don't you take Tori to the kitchen?" he boomed waving the funny haired man over to us, "Give the girl something to eat."

"Sure thing Pops," I was scooped out of Ace's arms and found myself on my back being cuddled like a baby.

I squirmed out of his grip climbing up onto his shoulder, preparing to jump back to Ace or Marco. "Stay with Thatch- yoi," Marco ordered, "Ace and I will talk to Pops and then show you around – yoi."

He scratched my ears, an amused smile touching his lips as I leaned into his touch and slipped, almost falling off Thatch's shoulder. "Come on Missy, let's get you something to eat."

Thatch carried me, no longer like a baby, away from the group and inside a house like area.

-Ace-

Marco and I joined Pops in his room, "What's gotten into you boys? It's not like you to bring someone back with you," he chuckled looking between us.

"We want her to join the crew," I settled in a chair as Marco leaned against the wall beside me.

"We were on our way back from patrolling Fishman and stopped at the gloomy little Island of Azura- yoi," Marco started to explain.

"There we met Tori, the villagers don't appear to know what Devil Fruits are and thought she was a demon- or at least the child of one," I continued.

"They'd already killed her parents and seemed hell bent on eliminating her as well- yoi," Marco cut in calmly.

"We couldn't leave her there," I stood up.

"Ace, go check on those two, I'd like to speak to Marco alone," Pops ordered gently taking a large swig of his sake.

"Sure," I shoved my hands in my pocket shooting Marco a grin before leaving.

-Marco-

"Pops?" I turned back to the old man as soon as the door closed behind Ace.

"There's more isn't there?" he asked

"She has a similar mentality as Ace, she doesn't think she should live or has a right to be alive- yoi," I sighed.

"I'll put her in Ace's division, but I want both of you to keep an eye on her," he stood, "Lets go welcome my new daughter."

-Tori-

I was sitting on the table in the dining area licking this cherry sauce off the plate that had once held a slice of cherry pie while Thatch was doing dishes in the other room when a fat man with a giant black bushy beard lumbered into the room. I watched him with narrowed eyes as he glanced at me. "Who's the fluff ball?" he asked looking over my shoulder.

"Tori, she's the girl Ace and Marco brought back," Thatch answered, coming forward to take my cleaned plate, "Did you like it?"

I felt my fur start to rise as the other man came closer. "Yummy pie," I answered slowly.

"He wants everybody on deck," Ace called as he slid into the room, "And he wants you in human form," he chuckled poking my nose.

Shifting I dropped off the table as far from Teach, as Ace called him, as possible.

-On deck-

I stared up at the giant of a man and his crescent moon shaped mustache that quivered as he laughed. "Tori, how would you like to become my daughter?" he asked leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

"But I already have a dad, I can't have a second one," I blinked in confusion at his question.

"Well, would you like to join my crew?" he smiled widely.

"Like Marco and Ace?" a nod, "Yes."

"But you don't want to be my daughter," he stopped, thinking, "How about my granddaughter then?"

I grinned, "I've never had a Gramps before."

"Gurahaha," he laughed loudly.

"Celebration," several people shouted, jumping and cheering.

"Tori our newest member of…," they all stopped, "Pops, what division is she in?" someone asked.

"Hm," Whitebeard, I suppose I should call him Gramps now, didn't answer at first, "The Second Division."

"Tori our newest Second Division Member!" several people shouted as others rolled up barrels from an area below us and tables were carried out of the house like building.

I turned to Ace as he stood grinning to my left. "Divisions?"

"Since Pops has such a big crew he's divided us into 16 groups or divisions so if something's wrong they can go to their commander, if the commander can't handle it then we go to Pop's," Ace explained.

"What Division are you in?" I tilted my head to one side as his grin got wider.

"I'm the second division commander," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "And Marco's the First Division commander.

"Do I have to call you commander?"

"Nah just Ace, I should introduce you to the others," he tugged me across the space to a crowd of people.

-Hours Later-

After muffling my thirteenth yawn, I slid off the barrel I was sitting on and started weaving my way through the crowd looking for Ace. "Looking for something- yoi?" Marco asked appearing at my side as I continued scanning the deck and yawning every few seconds.

"Ace, I wanna go to bed."

"Come on," he helped me down from the crate I was standing on, "You can sleep in my room tonight- yoi."

He started to lead me across the deck into the house like area, down a maze of hallways finally stopping at a long hall lined with doors that looked like an inn. Opening the first door on my left. "You can sleep in this ," he pulled a shirt like the one he was wearing from his closet and handed it to me.

He turned as I slipped out of my dress and buttoned the much too large shirt. "Night Marco," I gave him a quick hug before snuggling under the blankets of his bed.

"Night Tori," he smiled flipping back into his desk chair, flipping through some papers, "Get some sleep.

(Author's comment: Been a few weeks, sorry about that. All I'll say is family drama and school. Longer than before, I'm going to try to force myself to write chapters no shorter than this from now on. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Beta read by Claridessa, you're awesome.)


	6. Chapter 6: Ice Cream

-Ace-

"Tori?" I stepped around everyone currently gathered on the deck cleaning up from last night's party. "Has anyone seen Tori?" I asked.

"No. but now that I think about it I haven't seen Marco yet," Thatch commented as he passed me, empty barrel in hand, "maybe they're in bed together." He laughed jokingly.

I glanced at Izo as Thatch dropped it turning back to us. "He wouldn't." I shook my head, biting my lip. "I mean he's old enough to be her Dad. Marco would-" I stopped looking at my fellow Commanders. "I'm checking his room." I shoved through the crowd glaring at the door leading below deck. There's no way Marco would, she's like a little kid, and he has more… self-restraint.

-Marco-

I shifted looking at the small girl curled up beside me, sleeping peacefully. I should get up and check on everyone, make sure no one fell overboard or something.

"Mm." Tori groaned trying to snuggle closer to me, trying to pull the blanket over her head.

"Morning –yoi," I chuckled ruffling her hair lightly.

"Sleepy," she yawned, whining as I sat up.

"Come on, let's go find Ace and see how everyone is. Breakfast may be late today –yoi." I stretched feeling my back pop.

The door swung open revealing panting Ace glaring daggers at me. "Marco care to explain what you're doing in bed with Tori?" small flames licked at his arms.

"Getting up –yoi." I swung my legs out letting my bare feet touch the floor.

"Where'd you go last night Ace?" Tori crawled to the edge of the bed. "I couldn't find you when I wanted to go to bed."

"So I brought her to my room –yoi." I cut in pulling on my shirt.

"Why were you in bed with her?!" The flames climbed as he continued shouting.

"I had a bad dream," she mumbled rubbing her eyes, climbing out of bed.

Ace's eyes widened as he took in what she was wearing. "Marco," he growled fire licking at his neck and shoulders.

"She had to wear something. It's not like she has any other clothes, besides her dress doesn't even fit her right –yoi." I interrupted handing tori her old dress.

"Can I keep your shirt? It's comfy." She smiled innocently.

"Sure –yoi." I ruffled her hair.

-Tori-

I watched confused as Ace glared at Marco. Why was he so upset? It's not that big a deal. Right? I don't know. Setting my dress on Marco's desk I stepped around Ace into the hall, maybe I can find Thatch and get some food.

Starting off in a random direction I looked around, down empty halls. Where is everyone? Maybe that funny smelling drink made them all sick. Marco said breakfast would be late…

"Eeep." I squirmed as I was lifted into the air and draped over someone's shoulder. I kicked and squirmed attempting to return to the floor.

"Will you stop struggling?" Ace snapped adjusting his grip on my hips and waist, so I wouldn't fall.

I drooped going limp in his hold.

-Ace-

I can't believe she tried going out on deck dressed like this. Doesn't she know there are perverts out there? Perverts like Thatch and Marco. I stepped into my room dropping her onto the bed, turning away quickly as HIS shirt rode up on her thighs. I rummaged through my closet looking for something she could wear. Damn me for getting rid of all my shirts. Grabbing a pair of pants, I tossed them at her hastily. "Put those on." My voice was strained when I turned back to her before quickly turning away again.

"Ace," she started a few moments later, "they don't fit."

She had her hands hanging uselessly at her sides, the pants bunched around her ankles, looking confused. "Marco was right you do need new clothes."

-Izo-

I turned back to look at the girl walking behind me, blue eyes wide in fascination. My gaze traveled from her excited face down Marco's shirt, past Ace's pants – tied at her waist by a rope- to her bare feet. "Alright Ace, first things first." I turned to the grumbling pirate beside me, "shoes."

"Fine." He growled, "Tori, don't get too far behind." I chuckled as she fell in step on Ace's right, his scowl lifting slightly.

*flashback*

"Tori, this is Izo, he's also a Division Commander. He's going to go shopping with us to help you get new clothes." Ace introduced me, shooting daggers at Marco, as the other man talked to Pops.

"Wrong," Tori said quietly, giving Ace a pointed look. "Girl." She pointed at me.

"No. Izo's a boy." Thatch patted me on the back.

Shaking her head she frowned, arms crossed, "Girl."

"What's going on here –yoi?" Marco sighed walking over.

"Ace and Thatch are wrong," Tori explained, "They said Izo's a boy but Izo's a girl," She whined pointing at me.

A small chuckle escaped Marco as he ruffled her hair, an action that only intensified the glare Ace was sending him. "Izo is a boy. He just likes wearing girl's clothing –yoi."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because they're comfortable," I cut in quickly.

"Oh."

*flashback end*

-Ace-

I stiffened as Izo leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Don't tell me you're still mad about her thinking you were wrong."

"Of course not," I snapped back trying to keep my voice down.

"No need to lie."

I glared at him opening my mouth to retort when I felt a light tap on my arm.

"Ace, what's ice cream?"

Izo and I turned to Tori incredulously. "You've never had ice cream before?" we both asked.

"No." she blinked innocently, head tilted to the side.

"Shoes and clothes can wait; let's get the girl some ice cream cone." Izo grabbed both our wrists dragging us towards the ice cream parlor.

I sat at a tall table while Ace and Izo went to buy me an 'ice cream cone' turning to see what exactly they were doing I gasped as the chair under me spun as well. Giggling I entertained myself spinning the chair until they got back.

"Here." Ace handed me a dark blue rock on top of an upside down mini tan mountain.

I poked the little rock, jerking back when it turned out it was cold, soft, and wet.

"You eat it." He chuckled with a smile, the spots on his cheeks seeming to get darker.

I smiled back taking the 'cone' from his hand, licking the top. It was sweet and almost fruity, but not quite.

"Do you like it?" he asked sitting across from me, resting his cheek against his hand.

"Yummy." I continued to lick my sticky treat. I looked up again just in time to see Ace's face hit the table, several people at tables close to us jumping and looking at him in shock. "Izo he fell asleep again."

**(Author's Comment: It has been a long school year with 3 deaths among the student population, 2 suicides and 1 cancer. So I apologize for the wait between chapters, and it will probably be a bit before the next one. so I apologize now. Not betaed.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Red-faced

**-Tori-**

I sat at a small bench watching as Ace and Izo argued about shoes, or which shoes they should buy me. Something along the lines of practicality vs cute. Getting up I began wandering the aisles looking at the various selection of footwear. I don't see why they were making a big deal out of it. If the shoes fit fine, then why does it matter what they look like?

"Tori." Izo appeared at the end of the aisle I was wandering "Try these on, and walk around for a bit. He held out a pair of shiny black shoes on a platform with a tall heel on the end.

"They don't look very comfy." I plopped onto the floor pulling them on.

"They don't look very comfy." I plopped onto the floor pulling them on.

"They look great on you" Izo smiled pulling me to my feet.

**-Ace-**

I sat up from where I was slumped in a chair, either I had a narcoleptic attack or Izo knocked me out. Looking up and down the aisle I frowned, where did Izo drag her off to now?

"Ace." Tori staggered into view on a pair of platform high heels. "I don't like theses shoes." She tripped falling forward.

I rushed forward wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into me to prevent her from falling. "Those seem dangerous let's try something Flatter." I helped her to the chair I had vacated slipping the heels from her feet.

"There you are. How are the shoes Hun?" Izo asked appearing with boxes of shoes.

"No heels, she'll hurt herself just trying to cross the deck." I glared at him.

"Oh, but Ace," He whined, filtering out all the heels.

"Can I have these?" Tori was trying the ribbons from one pair around her ankles and lower legs, they were black ballet styled flats.

"Of course, and we can try to find them in different colors if you want." Izo clapped excitedly.

"They were kind of cute, and the look of wide eyed joy on her face brought a rush of heat to my own.

"Are you blushing?" Izo whispered in my ear, face unnaturally close to mine.

"Of course not," I shoved him back. "Let's find the rest of her shoes and go get her some cloths." I glared at the purple abomination as she played with the unrolling sleeves flapping over her hands.

"Okay." She bounced quickly to her feet, childish grin on her face.

The warm returned with a vengeance Izo laughing as he walked away. If I weren't afraid he'd kick my ass for it I'd burn the insufferable Geisha.

**-Later that day-**

**-Izo-**

I stood with Ace outside the dressing room as Tori tried on my latest pick. I'd made the executive decision and grabbed her mostly dresses, a few shorts and shirts, some long pants and a couple other things for chilly weather. She could pick out the real winter wear when we were done here.

So far most things went down to her knees, but some of the shorts showed off quite a bit of thigh-Ace had been about ready to kill me when she comes out in those.

Tori stepped out in a knee length red dress with three-quarter sleeves, a black belt wrapped directly under her chest, and a flame design ranging from blues through reds and oranges to yellows crawling up the shirt.

"What do you think?" She twirled making the skirt fan out.

Ace sat up a little straighter, cheeks tinted pink. "It looks good on you."

I didn't pick this one out, but Ace is right she does look good.

"Ace are you okay?" Tori asked looking at him concerned. "Your face keeps turning red."

"I'm fine, just a bit warm."

"Tori, where's the one I picked for you?" I changed the subject.

It didn't fit." She stated simply.

"What makes you say that." I asked shaking my head slightly.

"It was really short."

"Can I see you in it anyway?"

"Sure"

**-After Shopping-**

** -Marco-**

I looked up from my seat next to Pops as Ace's angry voice carried across the deck followed by Izo laughter. "Looks like they're back –yoi," I sighed getting up slowly.

"Guraha, Ace is as lively as ever," Pops laughed.

My arms shifted to wings as I glided over everyone's head to land in front of the pair, standing between Tori and Thatch.

"You're as bad as Marco and Thatch!" Ace shouted fists on fire.

"I'm as bad? You were the one blushing every time she smiled at you!" Izo shot back swords in hand.

"Knock it off- yoi" I smacked them both upside the head.

"Why'd you hit me?" Izo whined rubbing his head.

"You're both acting like children." I sighed feeling a headache build," Ace go down to the second division's hall and find Tori a room-yoi" I turned and slipped through the crowd hands in my pocket.

**-At Dinner-**

**-Tori-**

I stood in the doorway of the same large room Thatch took me to yesterday staring around at everyone seeming to have specific seats. I glared as Teach started to approach me, there was something I really didn't like about that man.

"Come join us," he offered," no need to be shy." He chuckled, holding his arms wide.

I took a few steps back growling low in my throat.

"What's going on here?" Thatch asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I was just offering a place for the little one to sit with us." Teach reached out to pat my shoulder.

"I jerked back with a sharp hiss, lashing out at his hand.

"Perhaps Tori should eat with us-yoi." Marco caught my wrist, tugging me over to sit with the other commanders, and pushing me into the seat between him and Ace.

Ace stopped eating long enough to lightly smack the back of my head, "Don't pick fights with the others," He ordered.

"I wasn't picking a fight. I just don't like him." I whined rubbing the spot where he hit me. "Owy." I looked up and down the table, then turned my attention to the rest of the room. "Ace?"

"Hm," He glanced up, slowing down slightly but continued to eat.

"Does everyone have tattoos like yours?"

**(Author's comment: So I was planning on having this up by like valentine's day so I could post a cute fluff styled chapter but I lost my fluff thing and I spent so long looking for it before I knew it V-day was gone but here is next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Leave me a review of anything you think should be included and/or if you can imagine Ace's reaction to her last question.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Tattoos and Nightmares

~Later That Night~

-Tori-

I lay on my back staring up at the wooden ceiling. Ace said almost everyone had one, the tattoo. Marco's was a sort of a blue silhouette on his chest; Ace had a replica of the symbol on the flag across his back, and most other peoples were very similar to Ace's on various body parts. Maybe I should get one… I mean I'm part of the crew/family now too. It makes sense. Doesn't it? "I'll ask about it in the morning." I yawned rolling onto my side as I curled into a ball.

~Next Morning~

I stepped onto the deck just as the sun passed over the horizon, there was almost no one awake yet, only a few crew members- I think they're Division Commanders or the people who were on watch- and Gramps sitting in his usual chair. "That's a good place to start." I crossed the cold wood, my new shoes dangling in my hands as I approached him.

"Tori what can I do for you?" Gramps boomed as I stopped in front of him.

"I want to ask about 'Your Mark.'" I quoted remembering the phrase Ace used to describe the tattoos.

"Guraha. Now why would you want to ask about that?" he smiled leaning down to be more on my level.

"Well everyone I've met has one, and since I'm a member of your crew now don't you think I should have one too?" I asked sitting down to fight with the shoes.

"Only if you want it Tori." He nodded sitting up straighter. "No one will force you."

I stood up as Ace stepped onto the deck followed by Marco and Thatch, the other two were laughing about something. "Can I think about it for a while?"

"Take as long as you need."

"Thanks." I dashed across the empty space to join the Commanders. "Ace, Marco, Thatch," I called catching up. "Do you always get up so early?"

"Of course –yoi." Marco ruffled my hair.

"Commanders have to get up early." Ace explained with a yawn and dark look in Marco's direction.

"But crew's allowed to sleep about an hour longer than the Commanders, so why are you up and about so early?" Thatch asked looking just as tired as Ace.

"I couldn't sleep… I had a bad dream." I followed them into the dining area as the three males' grabbed white mugs of a strange, steaming, dark liquid sitting out in rows on one of the tables by the door.

"Does that happen often –yoi?" Marco looked concerned as I joined them, still watching the funny drinks. It looked like their mugs were full of tar.

"Most nights." I reached across the table snatching his mug from his relaxed grip sniffing before taking a small sip. A hot bitter taste filled my mouth; it was like nothing I'd ever tasted before. I instantly reeled back coughing. "That's gross." I pushed the hot cup back towards Marco.

"It's coffee, designed to wake people up, it doesn't have to taste good." Marco smiled drinking some more of that black poison. "I'm more worried about your nightmares –yoi."

"I'm used to them." I shrugged noticing how the 'coffee' stuff seemed to be making Ace and Thatch more awake.

"What are they about –yoi?"

"Usually Mom and Dad, though sometimes the villagers are chasing me and I get hurt. But I'm not too worried. I mean they aren't real right?"

"No they aren't but if they're keeping you from sleeping that could be dangerous for your health." Marco frowned. "Maybe you should talk to the nurses about some sleeping pills if this keeps up –yoi."

"Shouldn't she be having this conversation with her Division Commander?" Ace grumbled glaring at Marco again.

"She would." Marco smiled over the top of his cup. "If he weren't currently half asleep in his coffee -yoi."

"Tori, next time you have one of these nightmares come to me, alright." Ace ruffled my hair in a fashion similar to how Marco had earlier. "Don't listen to a thing this pervert says."

"What's a pervert?" I asked frowning in confusion.

Ace turned a deep shade of red and started choking on his coffee.

"Thatch, what's a pervert?"

"Don't ask him! He's a bigger one than Marco!" Ace flailed his arms about madly shouting loudly.

"A person who's sexual behavior is regarded as abnormal and unacceptable -yoi." Marco answered with a sigh, seeming to be the only one not affected by my question as Thatch pounded the table, shoulders shaking in laughter.

"Sexual?"

"I think the food should be just about ready by now. Why don't we grab some breakfast?" Thatch stood up quickly followed by a still red Ace leaving me feeling incredibly confused and a chuckling Marco to follow behind them to grab our breakfast plates.

~Later That Day~

I leaned against the railing watching in front of us; Ace asked me to watch out for one of the Commanders, he was expected back sometime today or tomorrow. I honestly had no idea who or what I was looking for, not to mention I'm pretty sure the person in the basket on top of the 'mast' had a better chance of spotting this in coming Commander. With a sigh I turned around lifting my gaze up to the clear blue sky, the black background of the 'Jolly Roger' stood out with the mustached skull and bones behind it. "How can people think Pirates are so scary?"

*Flashback* (after leaving with Marco and Ace. On a random island)

"Let the girl go!" a girly voice shouted as I sat on Ace's lap seeing as there were no more chairs in the restaurant they'd brought me to for dinner.

Marco turned to the woman who'd spoken; a tallish skinny female with black hair pulled back out of her face, glasses resting on her nose, and a sword pointed at our table. "And what if the girl doesn't want to go –yoi?" he asked with a lazy smile.

"Of course she wants to go! Who would want to hang out with filthy Pirates like you? Even if you are members of Whitebeard's crew." She snapped.

"Pirates?" I looked between my companions as I was moved to the chair, both of them now standing. "What are Pirates?" I asked, I'd heard the term before but no one had ever explained it to me.

"Plundering, murdering, savages," The girl snapped, "the scum of the Earth, inherently evil creatures."

"Wait," I stopped looking up at my friends. "Aren't you Pirates?" I asked as Marco and Ace stood as a sort of shield between me and the lady with the sword.

"Yes, we are." Ace answered shoulders tensing.

"And you aren't evil. Right?"

"No Tori, we're not evil –yoi." Marco sent me a small smile.

"Well if they aren't evil how can you say that all Pirates are evil?" I turned back to the female. After all the Villagers said the evil ones, like me, had Demonic Powers.

"Because they aren't Marines!" she snapped angrily.

*End flashback*

Turning away from the front of the ship I made my way back to Whitebeard's side slinking along by the railing. They were part of my crew and therefor part of my family now because of it but large groups of people still made me nervous.

"Is something bothering you?" Ace asked as I came up behind him tapping his shoulder, still frowning at the memory.

"What are Marines?"

"Marines work for the World Government to hunt down criminals, such as Pirates." He explained simply. "What brought this up?"

"Remember that one lady who said Pirates were evil because they weren't Marines?" I sat down on the railing beside him as some people, I think they're from my Division but I can't be sure, carried boxes and crates passed us from the island we were still docked at.

"Yeah, that was an interesting fight." He trailed off looking at me with a worried frown.

"Don't let what she said bother you too much. The Marines can be pretty narrow-minded." Thatch said coming up beside us with a strange smoking stick in his mouth ruffling my hair.

I sat there for several more moments watching the crew interact, laughing and teasing, and just acting friendly in general. Everyone here, except for Teach- there was something weird about him- was so nice. And Ace and Marco had powers like mine but nobody seemed to care. "I've made up my mind." I nodded hopping up and flashing them both a smile before dashing off to talk to Gramps.

~Later, around dinner time~

I limped back onto the deck with the help of the third Division Commander, Jozu. Gramps insisted I take someone with me but I wanted to surprise Ace, Thatch, and Marco so he sent me with Jozu. He was a really big man who frowned a lot but he seems really nice. He was also Commander of the 3rd Division.

"You okay?" he asked as we crossed the gang plank back onto the ship.

"My leg hurts." I whined.

"That'll happen."

"Tori!" Ace dashed towards us with Marco and Thatch close behind.

"We were so worried about you." Thatch tackled me into a hug, sending us both to the wood as I hissed in pain as my leg burned.

"Are you alright –yoi?" Marco asked as he and Ace pulled Thatch off me in concern.

"Fine I think, my leg just hurts a little." I pulled up my skirt showing them the bandages.

"You let her get hurt? What happened?!" Ace rounded on Jozu looking furious.

"I got 'Gramps's Mark' like what you guys have." I explained letting my skirt fall back to around my knees. All three of the new Division Commanders turning to stare at me.

**(Author's Comment: So new chapter. I know it's been awhile but with it being Senior year and family drama I had other priorities. I'm going to try and write/post more now that it's Summer but I make no promises. Might take a while to post, posting chapters as I write them isn't exactly working all that well but we'll see. Hope you enjoyed the read :) P.S. unbetaed- currently.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Innocence (Interlude)

-Ace-

I walked into the galley looking for Tori. "There you are."

She looked up from the table she was sitting at with the salt and pepper shakers and bottles of ketchup and mustard smiling as she moved them around randomly, "Hi Ace."

"What are you doing?" I asked sliding onto the bench across from her.

"Playing house." She placed the salt and pepper on a napkin.

"With the salt and pepper?" I asked skeptically.

"And the ketchup and mustard." She pointed at the other condiments off to the far side on separate napkins. "They don't approve," she added in a lower tone.

"What?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well Ketchup is Pepper's dad and he doesn't like Salt because he thinks she's a..." she trailed off frowning. "What did Thatch call it? Oh yeah, a whore. And Mustard is Salt's Dad, who thinks Pepper is a... tramp. Or something like that." She grinned innocently tilting her head off to one side.

"Excuse me." I rose slowly.

"Ok, bye Ace." She waved going back to playing.

I Attempted to walk calmly out of the room, closing the door gently behind me. "Thatch!" I shouted from the deck. I'm going to kill him, corrupting Tori like that.

"Ace, what's wrong -yoi?" Marco asked with a sigh placing a hand on my flaming shoulder.

"Thatch is teaching Tori naughty words." I growled.

"Naughty words, like what -yoi?" He asked, chuckling I swear I heard him chuckle.

"Like whore. Who knows what else he's taught her." I pulled free of Marco spotting my prey and stalked across the deck. "THATCH!"

The chef took one look at me, smiled, and bolted.

"You won't get away with this!" I took off in pursuit.

"She doesn't even know what the word means." He countered diving behind Izou. "I'm doing everyone a favor."

"Corrupting her is not a favor." I dove around the other commander making a grab for him.

"If she doesn't wise up she's going to end up kidnapped and molested." he continued arguing as he dodged my attack and ran, again.

I slowed to a stop. He's right, if Tori doesn't know there are dangerous people out there she'll get hurt. "But that doesn't mean you have to teach her that kind of language."

"She's a pirate, it comes with the territory."

**(Author's comment: so I know it's been awhile and this has nothing to do with what was going on before, and isn't very long but I wrote this awhile ago and figured I needed to post something because I need your help dear readers. I have posted a poll on my profile on whether or not I should allow Ace and/or Thatch to die and follow the cannon story line. IF you vote no I will need you to contact me with an idea of how one or both survive. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoyed the cuteness of whatever this just was...)**


End file.
